Receivers in existing systems which provide digital audio radio service (DARS) have been radically affected by multipath effects which create severe degradations in signal quality, such as signal fading and inter-symbol interference (ISI). Fading effects on broadcast channels to receivers can be sensitive to frequency, particularly in an urban environment or geographic areas with high elevations where blockage of line of sight (LOS) signals from satellites is most prevalent. Locations directly beneath a satellite (hereinafter referred to as the sub-satellite point) inherently have the highest elevation angles, while locations that depart from the sub-satellite point inherently have decreasing elevation angles and, accordingly, an increase of the earth center angle subtended between the sub-satellite point and the reception location. Locations that are near the sub-satellite point typically enjoy virtually unblocked LOS reception. Thus, the need for terrestrial reinforcement of potentially blocked LOS signals is minimal. When the LOS elevation angle to the satellite becomes less than about 85 degrees, however, blockage by tall buildings or geological elevations (i.e., on the order of 30 meters) becomes significant. Terrestrial re-radiation for gap filling is needed to achieve satisfactory coverage for mobile radios, static radios, as well as portable radios. In areas where the heights of buildings or geological sites are relatively low (i.e., on the order of less than 10 meters), the blockage is not significant until the LOS elevation angle is lower than 75 degrees. Thus, at the mid-latitude and high latitude locations within the coverages of one or more broadcast satellites, terrestrial re-radiation is needed to achieve suitable radio reception. A need exists for fully satisfactory radio reception that combines satellite LOS transmission and terrestrial re-radiation of a satellite downlink signal waveform.